


I'll take care of you baby

by i_dont_know_what_fandom_im_in_anymore



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luke cries, M/M, calum takes care of him, lots of petnames, luke gets hurt, luke in pain, minor mashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dont_know_what_fandom_im_in_anymore/pseuds/i_dont_know_what_fandom_im_in_anymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets hurt and Calum takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take care of you baby

          Luke always felt a buzz of adrenaline rush, when he got off stage and today was no different. As soon as he got off stage he started running around the car park. He had heard Calum telling him to slow down, but he didn't listen. He's not going to get hurt by running. Oh how he was so wrong.

         Luke continued to run for a couple more minutes and he was about to stop and go back on the bus when suddenly he tripped over a curb and fell on his shoulder. A scream left his lips and all he could think is how much pain he was in and how he should of listened to Calum.

       Calum hearing the scream that was from his boyfriends lips ran out of the bus, over to where Luke was laying. He could Luke's body was shaking with sobs and that his shoulder was bent in an awkward way.

       "OH GOD! LUKEY, PRINCESS ARE YOU OKAY?" Calum screamed as he went to his boyfriend.

       "It hurts cali"Luke managed to get out between his sobs.

      "What hurts baby? Is it your shoulder baby boy?" Calum asked in panic.  


    "Shoulder" Luke hiccups between cries.

     Calum could see Ashton frantically talking to a security guard and Michael on the phone, probably with the cops. He hopes that they get here soon. Calum grabs his phone so he can see better. He gasps as he sees that Luke's collarbone is popping out. Luke hearing the gasp starts to panic even more.

    "Shh shh shhh baby boy" Calum said while running his fingers through Lukes hair in hopes to calm him. Luke however continues to sob.

   "Everything's going to be alright princess,"Calum says in a soft voice. Luke still doesn't calm down, so he does the only thing he know that calms Luke down.

  "Within a minute I was all packed up, I've got a ticket to another world..." Calum sang softly in Luke's ear while kissing his face and running his hands through his hair.  
   

   By the time Calum finished the song, the ambos had arrived. They got Luke on a stretcher, but Luke had started crying as soon as he wasnt in Calum's arms anymore. The paramedics didn't want luke to panic anymore than he was, so they let him ride with them. Calum continued to hold Luke's hand and whisper sweet nothings.

   When they got to the hospital, they immediately rushed Luke in to surgery. Leaving Calum in the waiting room. After about ten mintes of pacing, Calum decided it was best if he sat down and calmed down. After sitting down for another ten minutes he hears someone calling his name. He turns his head to see Michael and Ashton running towards him with worried looks.

  "Is he okay?"Ashton asks as soon he reaches Calum

   "I have no idea, they just rushed him in to surgery!"Calum says frustrated.

    "You know it's not your fault, right?" Michael's says as he and Ashton sit down.

    "What are you talking about?" Calum mumbles tiredly.

    "It's not your fault that Luke got hurt. You couldn't of prevented it"

   "But I could have! I could have ran over to him and made him go in the bus!"Calum says with tears in his eyes.

   "Hey, calm down" Ashton pulls Calum in to a hug. Michael joins while mumbling that he's to punk rock for this shit. 

    After hugging for a couple minutes, they hear someone clear there throat. They turn there heads to see a doctor with surgery gear.

   "People here for Luke Hemmings?" the doctor says through his blue mask.

   Calum, Michael, and Ashton immediately stand up and go over to the doctor.

  "It seems, that Mr. Hemmings broke his clavicle when he fell down, so we had a surgery performed on him to set it back. The surgery was successful and Mr. Hemmings is resting in the recovery room BA96. You can go and see him if you'd like, only one person at a time. The nurse in there will tell you everything you need to know."

  The boys sighed in relief and walked over to Luke's room.

  "You can go first Cal" Michael says while squeezing Ashton's hand.

  "You sure?" 

  "Of course!, he's your boyfriend."

   Calum pushed the door open and gasped at the sight in front of him. Luke was in the bed looking so tiny with wires and tubes all over him. Luke looked like he asleep, but his open eyes told otherwise.

  "Hey, angle,"Calum said softly. while walking towards Luke.

  "Cali!"Luke exclaims, while trying to sit up.

  "Hey, hey, stay down baby boy"Calum ushers Luke to stay down.

  "I love you so much, baby"Calum whispers in Luke's ear.

  "I love you to" 

  "Can you sit on my bed? cal" Luke asked with a cute face.

  "Of course baby" Calum got up in the bed and cuddled with his baby.

  They cuddled and Calum stayed the night at the hospital with his baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, been in a cake mood, so here's another one shot!


End file.
